Los tiempos si han cambiado
by Berith Yokozawa
Summary: Cuando David entró en la UAC, nadie se liaba con nadie. Ahora los tiempos han cambiado. Hotch/Reid One Shot DAVID'S POV


**Diclaimer: **Lo de siempre: que no es mío aun que me gustaría …como amo esta serie.

**Titulo:** Los tiempos si han cambiado, Rossi, aun que tu no lo creas.

**Pairing:** Hotch/Reid

**Duración:** One Shot

**Género**: Romance/Comedia

**Advertencias**: Ninguna

**Nota**: Esto es también para Haydeé por que quería algo de Criminal Minds y aquí lo tienes!

Cuando Rossi entró por primera vez en la Unidad, nadie se líaba con nadie. Eran compañeros, había buen rollo, había amistad. Pero los compañeros no se líaban entre ellos. Y todo era mejor. Cuando regresó a la Unidad, después de veinte años, pensó que los tiempos no habrían cambiado. Ahora David Rossi cree que el tiempo cambia a una velocidad sorprendente.

Lo sabe. Rossi sabe lo que Hotch siente por Reid y viceversa. Ya lleva cuatro jodidos meses aguantandoles como para no saberlo. Es decir, no es que ellos vayan pululando por ahí que están juntos, pero joder, no serían mucho más evidentes si un día aparecieran vociferando "Eh, estamos líados, ¿os habéis enterado?". De verdad que no lo serían.

Para empezar, la forma en la que Hotch lo mira hace que aparezcan las primeras dudas acerca de lo que siente por Spencer. Lo mira como si quisiera protegerlo por encima de todo, como si quisese analizar si está en perfecto estado.

Luego, está la reciente costumbre de comer juntos casi todos los días (y Rossi sospecha que no solo los días de trabajo). No es que ellos digan que nadie más puede ir donde están ellos a comer, claro, pero a ver quien es el guapo que se atreve a decirles algo.

Después, está el hecho de que desde hace cuatro meses Reid frecuenta mucho más que de costumbre el despacho de Hotch (que ya es decir, por que si antes Reid iba a consultar cada dos por tres al despacho de Hotch, ahora Rossi puede decir sin temor a equivocarse que Reid se pasa la vida ahí dentro). Eso es no es que siembre dudas, es que las asegura: algo está pasando entre Hotch y Reid.

Luego, están los toques. Esos toques en los que nadie se ha fijado, pero en los que Rossi si ha reparado, como un sabueso. Ha visto como Hotch palmeó el brazo de Reid al acabar el último caso. Podría ser un simple gesto de afecto. Podría haber significado algo más. De echo, si Rossi no lo sospechara desde hace tiempo, no le habría prestado atención. Pero también ha visto a Hotch acariciar el cabello de Reid en el jet mientras este duerme, y ha visto como muchas veces se sueltan las manos cuando ven que alguien viene. Ha visto el abrazo que se dieron una vez fuera de la oficina, en el parking, y oyó como Hotch le susurraba algo al oído.

Por último, está la prueva irrefutable. Rossi vió como Hotch acorralaba a Reid en su despacho y lo besaba mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo arrinconaba contra la pared, besandolo de la forma más apasionada que Rossi había visto en su vida (y eso que Rossi ha visto muchos tipos de besos). Ha visto como Reid se separó con suavidad y susurró: "Recuerda donde estamos, Aaron".

Y ya está hasta la coronilla. Joder, si están juntos, ¿por que leches no lo dicen? Rossi cree que como deje de analizarlos constantemente, estallará.

* * *

- ¿Cuanto crees que tardará en estallar Dave, chico lindo? -Hotch acariciaba el cabello de Reid con ternura, mientras repartía besos por su frente, sonriendo.

- Creo que ya le falta poco para estallar -sonrió Spencer, mientras se acomodaba para poder abrazar más a Hotch.

- Que malo eres -rió Hotch, cosa rara en él- Pero bueno, lo nuestro solo le queda acabar de descubrirlo, por que ya lo sospecha...Pero verás cuando descubra lo de Prentiss y JJ...flipará en colores...

- Flipará, flipará... -lo imitó Reid- Aunque utilices términos jóvenes, sigues pareciendo la momia de Tutankamon...-rió Reid.

- ¿Ah, si? -le siguió el juego Hotch- ¿Y que hace alguien como tu, chico lindo, con la momia de Tutankamon?

- No se... tal vez me gustan las antigüedades, mi madre tenía una colección de objetos del antiguo Egipto -se rió, mientras Aaron lo miraba sonriendo, feliz al ver que Spencer se lo pasaba bien con él- Y te he dicho que no me llames así...me da verguenza... -murmuró bajando la vista.

- No tiene que darte verguenza, precioso, es que eres muy lindo... -dijo levantando su cara y besándolo. Ambos sabían que la noche aún era larga, y que para ellos no acababa ahí.

* * *

Si, a David Rossi le faltaba poco para estallar, pero si cuando entró en ese jodido equipo alguien le hubiese dicho que terminaría investigando con quienes estaban líados sus compañeros, no hubiese entrado.

Eso por pensar que los tiempos no habían cambiado.


End file.
